Stars
Stars are supplies that allow the players to breed higher Elite versionsHow do I get elite version mutants?, GET A RANDOM ELITE VERSION OF COOKTOUILLE! of the same mutant possible, by spending them on the Breeding Center during the crossbreeding or fusion process. Bronze ]] The Bronze Star is an item which is used in mutant crossbreeding, resulting in a 10% stat boost when compared to its basic version. Requires two Level 10 mutants. These stars can be obtained for free when you level up your fame, as rewards in PvE, Gifts (Facebook Only), Official Mutants Facebook page, Mutants Bingo and Mutants Jackpot. They can also be purchased in the shop for 50 . They can also be obtained as byproducts of the Black Hole Experiment. Silver ]] The Silver Star is an item which is used in mutant crossbreeding, resulting in a 35% stat boost when compared to its basic version. Requires two Level 15 Bronze or higher mutants. These stars can be obtained for free as rewards in PvE and PvP, Mutants Bingo, Gifts (Facebook Only), and Mutants Jackpot. They can also be purchased in the shop for 250 . They can also be crafted by combining 5 Bronze stars together in the Metal Factory, or as a byproduct of the Black Hole Experiment. Gold ]] The Gold Star is an item which is used in a crossbreeding mutant resulting in a 75% stat boost when compared to its basic version. Requires two Level 20 Silver or higher mutants. These stars can be obtained for free as rewards in PvE and PvP, Mutants Bingo, Challenge Hall, Exchange Office, Gifts (Facebook Only), and Mutants Jackpot. They can also be purchased in the shop for 500 . They can also be crafted by combining 5 Silver stars together in the Metal Factory. Platinum |thumb]] The Platinum star is a new addition to Mutants: Genetic Gladiators has announced at July 13th 2015, The Platinum Star is an item which is used in a merging mutants together resulting in a 100% stat boost when compared to its basic version. Requires two identical Level 30 Gold or higher mutants. These stars can be obtained by rare PvP/PvE events, direct purchase in the Shop for 1,000 , by combining 5 together in the Metal Factory or through the Select Packages. Yet, this feature is no longer called cross mutation, instead, fusion, that is, the parents used in producing a Platinum mutant are consumed and eradicated, but players can still choose which orbs to be retrieved from the gold-stared parents mutants after they are consumed in the fusion process. Fusion requires two identical gold star mutants to be level 30 or above. And identical parents will produce same mutant with Platinum stars without fail. It is warned that mutants from Reactor collection are NOT eligible to produce the same Platinum star mutant, that is, if ordinary gold Enforcer is fused with Super Hero Enforcer, the fusion process CANNOT be done. The same principle applies for duplicate reactor mutants, for instance, two Gold Scare Bear(s) from the Movies reactor cannot be fused together. Please note that at the moment not all mutants have a Platinum version, they will be gradually added to the game overtime. The Platinum mutants which are now available in the game are: *Deus Machina *Enforcer *Haggis *Apex *Dragons' Mother *King Steven *Lichlock *Glubber *Buck Maurice *Sirenia *Ghostmonaut *Sorceress *Dandy Bones *Zombat *Monocerus *Grannyvore *Kaiju Kitty *Dezinger *Flying Jordson *Bazzinger *The King of Mymphys *Iron Eagle *Kung Chow *Kitty Perry *Cobrakai *Nordic Knightmare *Honey Bunny *Thor *Shell Shock *Dead Bot *Tengu *Scare Bear *Rakshasa *Sir Puggington *Breaver *Viper *Dire Despot *Pit Lord *Autonorush *Anubis *Satyr Shaman *Krunk *Demon *Drusella *Wind Spirit *Bio-Hedgehog *Apophis *Kangaboo *Britany *Behemoth *Zomborg *Parasite Queen *Cernunnos *Tutti Gooey *RA-DK-Bot *Namaste *The Experiment *Stealth Bot *Blade Banshee *Gandolphus *Techno Taoïst *Martian Marauder *Star Trooper *Planet Cleaner *Beetle Bot *Crypt Wraith *Tri-Klops *Leech Lord *Puppetron *Mandor *Marv *Mur'Ghoul *Z-0 *Terrordoll *Bounda *Cosmo Kong *Space Princess *Sentry *Cyber Punk *Valkyrie *C'thlig *Dracus Nobilis *Starscream *Paramic *Ragnar *Lord Dragon *Robot *Zombie *Warrior *Beast *Alien *Interceptrix *Wampara *Galactic Guardian *Medusa *Captain Wrenchfury *Invadron *Bug's King *Bounty Bug *Android *Colossus *Undead Dragon *Baron Lundi *Reptoïd *Cerberus *Xenos *Astro Surfer *Nebulon *Grim Reapress *Hercules *The Darkseer *Captain Bag 'O' Bones *Fuel Wasp *Triple-B *Peekaboo *Psycho Chainsawer *The Primal *Lily *Nyrlatoth *Robo Fuerte *Mushbark *Rocky Botboa *Bushi *El Gringo *Aran *Arachno *Tricera Tank *Master Splitter *Genshiryoku *Brick McGole *Garlog *Supernovus *Rakkti Queen *Kal Wayne *Engineer *Mekali *Dr. Frost *The Fates *Amarok *Azuria *Retribution *Phoenix *Horus *Xenarach *Blood Berry *Doctor Blaw *HOud1n1 *Shinigami Painter *Deadnosaur *Alfie *Kudamono *FootBot *Thrann *Wynn *Spectre *Starminator *Captain Turk E. *Cyber Croc *Muddypeat *Azog *Akuso Monk *Astro Magician References Category:Supplies